Pleasure of the Elevator
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: “Bad news is were going to be stuck in here for a while, my assistant says they aren’t sure what the hell is going on. Good news you’ll have time to enjoy my company.” ONESHOT. R


Lucas Scott walked into the elevator with cell phone in one hand, brief case in the other. He was on the phone with his assistant. He was a big time business man for the L.A. Lakers. He worked with recruiting a lot of players. His dream when he was younger to play was crushed because of a serious heart condition.

"Yes Andrew I know. That Wilman kid is an amazing shooter." He spoke into the phone walking in the elevator. "Okay, I'll be up soon. Goodbye."

He looked to see who he was sharing the elevator with. A beauty. She was a girl, no a women who looked around his age. With long brunette hair falling gracefully on bare skin back. She was wearing a black halter top with a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. She smiled at Lucas causing his heart to beat a bit faster.

"What floor?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes looking into hers.

"I said what floor." she giggled.

"Oh, 24th." he smiled.

"Okay sounds good." she pushed the button as the doors closed, sending them both up.

"I'm Lucas Scott." he put out his hand for a shake.

"I know who you are." she eyed him.

"Oh?" he asked with and eyebrow raise.

"You're mister popular around the office."

"You work here?" he asked confused. He would of been sure to remember a women with this beauty if he had seen her before.

"Just started. I'm Brooke Davis." she shook his hand.

The smiles and googly eyes were stopped when the elevator came to a halt abruptly and lights turned off.

"Oh no!" Brooke yelled reaching into her purse.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Fine." she said. "Just looking for my...GOT IT!" she shouted opening her cell phone letting them have a little more light then the emergency lights for the elevators. They were quite dim.

"Smart thinking Brooke Davis."

"Thanks, I'm kinda quick on my feet." she laughed.

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Andrew? Yea its Lucas. Well I'm trying to get up there, but the elevator shut down. Oh, okay. Tell them to hurry alright?"

With that Lucas hung up the phone.

"Good news or bad news first?" he asked her.

"Hmm, bad news."

"Bad news is were going to be stuck in here for a while, my assistant says they aren't sure what the hell is going on. Good news you'll have time to enjoy my company."

"Oh aren't I so lucky."

They made small talk laughing and giggling. Enjoying one another.

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes and felt something. Something he never felt before. He knew Brooke felt it too because they both weren't talking. Just staring at each other. With smiles on each others faces.

"I'm glad I met you Brooke." He finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad I met you too."

With that she closed her cell phone making it not that easy to see and she reached up as her lips touched his.

His immediate response was to kiss her back. Her lips were so warm, so luscious. He put his hand up and cupped her face as his tongue slid rubbing into hers.

At first it was sweet and light but as they continued it become more hot, more passionate.

Lucas slid his hands down around her waist and down to her nicely toned butt and groped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up leaning her against the elevator wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved from kissing her lips down to her neck.

He kept his hands busy rubbing her thighs up to her chest while she moaned out loud.

She nibbled at his ear and slid her hands down his back and pulled off Lucas's shirt. He grabbed her and laid her gently on the floor while he cautiously pulled off her shirt. He continued to kiss her neck and worked his way down to her chest sucking and nipping lightly causing Brooke to moan once again.

She grabbed his face and brought his lips to her as her hand slid down and she rubbed around between his legs. Now he was moaning out loud. She felt him starting to raise up.

Brooke felt herself shiver when she felt Lucas's rough hands slide up behind her back and unclip her bra and felt her toes go numb when he started to suck on her left breast, gently rubbing the other with his right hand.

"Lucas." she whispered loudly out of pleasure.

With his free hand he slid it down to her belly button and went south from there and rubbed roughly causing Brooke to start breaking sweat.

Lucas released his lips from her breast and kissed his way down to the pant buckle and quickly undid it and slowly pulled down her form fitting jeans.

He slowly slid his lips up while this fingers played around with her panties as he found his way to enter her. He slipped in one finger at first but for her pleasure he slid in to more and rubbed them up and down. Slowly at first, but faster and faster.

Causing Brooke to yell out loud.

With the other hand he wiped away a piece of hair from her face and then started to rub her breast.

Brooke thought Lucas's fingers were like magic causing electricity to swarm through her body. He continued with him slowing his pace and then speeding it up. This made Brooke go crazy grabbing his back tightly for support.

Lucas removed his fingers and slid down her panties and unbuckled his pants and slid them down. He looked at Brooke who's chest was breathing heavily out of pleasure. He reached up and kissed her neck a few more times before spreading her legs.

Lucas didn't have to tell Brooke, as soon as she felt his hands spreading her legs she immediately followed his direction and spread them. Lucas grunted as he got on top of her and pushed himself into her.

Brooke yelled out his name causing Lucas to harden even more. Nothing turned him on more then a shrieking women calling out his name.

He moved his muscular body up and down fiercely while inside her.

She wrapped her arms around him leaving a trail of nail scratches down his back as he continued.

He bent down and gave her a long kiss as he continued to thrust and moan out loud himself.

Brooke felt like her body was going numb and she liked it. She surprised him when she rolled him over, letting her be on top as she rested her hands on his chest and started to move up and down. He grabbed her back and helped her along ushering her for more, and faster.

Once again she did what she thought he wanted causing herself much pleasure as well. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast as he rubbed them while she continued. As they were ending she sped her pace causing him to let out another moan as they both rolled over and lay next to each other. Breathing loudly and grinning with pleasure.

Brooke rolled over and kissed Lucas's chest.

"Hello Pretty girl." he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Hi ya." she smiled.

They both rested their hands near each other and dozed off into a deep sleep. Only to be waken up by a beeping noise and angry, shocked faces staring down at them.

Brooke opened her eyes to see first. She let out a small scream and grabbed her shirt to cover her exposed chest as she rubbed Lucas's shoulder to wake up.

"Lucas. Lucas wake up." she whispered.

He just mumbled something in his sleep and opened his eyes to jump up and try to cover himself.

"Uh. Hello boys." he smiled awkwardly.

Brooke giggled as she hid her face behind Lucas's shoulder.

They were scowled at and yelled at by their boss, but he decided not to press charges on account of how much Lucas's as helped him out in the past. He did however, leave them a strict warning.

They left the building and decided they would go on a real date sometime later that week. They exchanged numbers and kissed as they parted their ways only to meet up that next Friday to have yet another magical time together.

**4 years later...**

Lucas and Brooke went around greeting their guests with smiles and kisses. Thanking them all for coming, and the gifts they gave. Lucas was dressed in a well fit tuxedo as it was sheet black, matching well with his toned tanned body. Attached to his arm was Brooke in a Cinderella like dress. It was strapless and it curved around her tight fit body and at the body it proofed out a little and made Brooke look like a princess in her wedding dress. Her hair was half up, half down with curls resting on her shoulders.

"You guys look so happy." Brooke's best friend Haley congratulated her before hugging her and Lucas.

"Thank you Hales." Lucas smiled.

"Excuse me sir?" a light voice said from behind.

Lucas turned around and looked at the short man in a worn down suit looking up and him with a camera around his neck and pen in paper in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked.

"Can I have a picture and quote from you for the paper? They said it would make a nice article. A well known successor like yourself, on his wedding day.

"Sure." Lucas smiled. Pulling Brooke in gently as they smiled for their picture.

"And your quote sir?" he asked.

Lucas thought for a minute and kissed Brooke's lips before answer.

"Hmm my quote." he said.

Brooke looked up and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

A big grin came across Lucas's face as he looked at the man.

"Boy, do I love elevators."

**My first sex scence. Tell me if I royally sucked at it. But yeah i tried. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
